


Happy Birthday, Gumdrop

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kids getting into a fight, Lucifer & Dean Winchester Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: The sun had just risen when Mary Rose attempted to wake her parents by hopping around on the end of the bed, having crawled onto the nest's mattress somehow. "Mommy, Papa, Daddy..wake up...it's my birfday!"





	Happy Birthday, Gumdrop

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to our new beta, @samwise-the-true-hero (Tumblr URL).
> 
> Also, bold text is the angel's talking in Enochian.

The sun had just risen when Mary Rose attempted to wake her parents by hopping around on the end of the bed, having crawled onto the nest's mattress somehow. "Mommy, Papa, Daddy..wake up...it's my birfday!"

Lucifer smiled upon hearing her voice and slowly disentangled himself from his mates and opened his arms for his daughter. "Happy Birthday, Princess," he whispered softly.

She bounced her way to him and dove into Lucifer's arms. She held up her hand with her fingers and thumb stretched out. "I'm this many old. Dat means I drive Baby."

"No, no, no," Lucifer laughed, hugging her tightly to him. "You can't drive Baby yet."

"But Unca Dean said." She pouted as she wrapped her arms around Lucifer's neck.

"Did he now?" Lucifer chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"Uh-huh." She affirmed. "I take you too, Mommy. We goes for rides."

"Sounds good, Princess," Lucifer smiled, hugging her close. “I’d go for a car ride with you any day.”

Gabriel grumbled as he rolled over and buried his face against Lucifer's hip. "Loud noises."

“Princess noises,” Lucifer hummed happily. “Mary, Papa’s being very silly. Doesn’t he know it’s a Princess’ birthday today?” He reached down and ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair. 

Gabriel lifted his head and cocked an eyebrow at Lucifer. “Then someone shouldn’t have kept Papa up past his bedtime.” 

Mary Rose looked at Lucifer like she’d been betrayed. “Daddy stay up past bedtimes?”

Lucifer shook his head. “Daddy’s being very silly. Daddy doesn’t have a bedtime.” He smirked at Gabriel. “ **Then maybe Daddy shouldn’t have been begging for Mommy.** ” he teased. 

**“But you love it when I beg.”** Gabriel smiled cheekily as he sat up and plucked Mary Rose out of Lucifer’s arms, making sure to tickle her sides as he sat her in his lap, which sent her into a fit of giggles. “Happy Birthday, Gumdrop.” he said as he popped a kiss to her cheek. “What does our birthday girl want for breakfast?”

“Eggies!” She said with a hop. “An’ toast, an’ waffles, an’ sprinkles, an’ bacon, an’ hot chocolate.” 

Sam rolled over with a grunted sigh as he stretched his arms above his head. “An’ coffee.” 

“Eggs, toast, waffles, sprinkles, bacon, hot chocolate, and coffee,” Lucifer recited, kissing Mary’s cheek. 

“That’s an awful lot to eat for a little girl.” Gabriel said. 

“I not little.” Mary announced with an imperial scowl. “M’ big now!”

“Yes, apparently big enough to drive Baby,” Lucifer chuckled. 

Sam looked over at the three of them, clearly confused as he ran a hand over his hair to tame his bedhead. “We’re letting her drive the Impala?”

“More importantly, Dean’s letting her?” Gabriel smiled faintly in disbelief. 

Mary Rose nodded. “Unca Dean takin’ me. Gonna show me real cars.” 

Sam snorted out a laugh, he could just hear Dean going on about what constituted a real car and Mary watching him with rapt attention. It was kind of endearing to watch them because she obviously thought her Uncle Dean ‘hung the moon’. 

Lucifer smiled and nuzzled into his daughter. 

“Okay, Gumdrop. Let’s get you your breakfast.” Gabriel said with a barely veiled yawn. “Then Mommy and Daddy can take you to your surprise.”

Mary squirmed with obvious delight and threw her arms around Gabriel. “Brea’fas’!”

Gabriel playfully chomped on her neck, muttering something about being so hungry he could eat her up, which she giggled and squirmed as they left the room in search of all the things she wanted to eat. 

Sam rubbed the sleep from his eyes once more and sat up with a groan of discomfort. His back protesting at the movement of tight and overworked muscles. “You think she’ll like the water park?” he asked Lucifer as he got up and rolled his shoulders. 

“She’s our little fish, of course she will,” Lucifer hummed, sliding out of bed and cracking his back and neck. Stretching, he walked over to Sam and hugged him close, placing gentle kisses along his collarbone. “Everyone’s going to like the water park.”

Sam hummed sleepily. “I know I’m looking forward to it.” he dropped a kiss to Lucifer’s cheek. “I’m going to grab a shower and be right down to breakfast.”

“Sounds good.” Lucifer hummed in return. “I’ll be down at breakfast.” Stepping out of Sam’s way, he made his way down to the kitchen and tickled the sides of Gabriel, setting the tone for the day. 

* * *

Dean carefully cradled Mary Rose between his arms as she stood on the seat between his knees as they drove down a back road on their way to the water park. Mary Rose gripped the steering wheel firmly with a smile spread across her face that would light up a room. “I do it!! I doin’ it!!” she squealed with joy as her uncle help her guide the car with careful touches to the wheel.

“You’re doing awesome, Rosemary.” Dean praised her as he snuck a glance at Lucifer, who’d insisted on riding shotgun if his daughter was going to be ‘driving’. “Isn’t she doing awesome, Mama L?”

“She is.” Lucifer agreed with a smile. “You doing okay, princess?” 

Mary Rose nodded her head, making the braided pony tail bounce. “M’ badass.” she said with a giggle and started to try and hop in her spot. Dean quickly grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling, or worse, crushing his family jewels. 

Sam leaned over the back of the front seat. “Mary Rose Winchester. Little girls don’t use that language if they want to get surprises.”

Lucifer chuckled. “Correct.” He winked at Mary. 

Mary stopped all of her shenanigans and stuck a pouty lip out at Sam then Lucifer, distressed at the thought of not receiving her present. “I sorry. I fo’gotted.” 

“I forgive you. Just no more forgetting.” Sam said as he looked out of the windshield then tapped his brother on the shoulder. “You’re coming up on the highway. Time for her to be in her car seat.”

“Yes, please.” Lucifer said. “There’s a little turnoff over there, on the right. We can use that to do the transfer.”

“Why not just pass her over the seat?” Gabriel asked from the back. In part because he was curious as to why’d they have to stop and to wind Lucifer up a little. 

“Are you  _ insane _ , Gabriel?” Lucifer asked, turning around in his seat to look at his brother. “Because I’m not having Dean attempt to drive while I wrangle her away from the wheel to pass her over the seat to her car seat!” 

Gabriel flashed Lucifer his impish Trickster smile and winked. “You’re so easy.” 

Lucifer growled. “I’m pushing you off the high dive.” he warned. 

“Not if I jump first.” Gabriel said, satisfied with himself and going back to playing Candy Crush on Sam’s phone. 

Dean pulled into the turn off much to Mary Rose’s displeasure. “But I didn’t gets us there.” She said in a tone that nearly sounded like a whine. 

“I know, but on long trips you have to share the drive.” Dean gently explained as he passed her to Lucifer. “It’s what me and your daddy do on our big trips. I drive and Sam naps, then I nap while Sam drives.” 

Mary Rose squinted her eyes at her uncle. “Daddies don’ nap.”

“Yes, they do,” Lucifer chuckled, kissing her cheek. 

“Nuh uh!” She protested. 

Sam stepped out of the car and made sure the car seat was firmly strapped in. 

Lucifer giggled and hugged her close. “Yes they do,” he hummed. “Daddies nap after Mommy talks for a very long time.” 

“Which is daily.” Dean teased. 

“It’s not daily.” Sam protested as he flicked Dean’s ear. “We’re ready back here, when you are.”

“It is, too, daily,” Lucifer protested and passed Mary over the back of the seat. 

“Especially if you get him going on religious iconography through the ages.” Gabriel said with a smirk right before he gave a triumphant hiss when he cleared his game board. 

Lucifer winked at Sam and settled back into his seat. 

Sam caught the wink and chuckled. Strapping Mary Rose into her seat, he got back into the car and clapped his hand on the seat. “Locked and Loaded.” 

“We’re good, then.” Lucifer smiled. 

Dean put the car into gear and started off once again. “At this rate Cas and his pimpmobile are going to beat us there.”

“Why  _ is  _ Castiel taking his hunk of junk?” Lucifer asked. 

Dean jerked his thumb towards the back seat. “Baby can only fit four full grown men and a munchkin. Plus he said he missed driving the thing.” 

“I bet you twenty bucks he has us drive the Impala back so he can take you off somewhere to grope like teenagers while the hydraulics rock your world.” Gabriel said without looking up. 

Sam snorted back a laugh and quickly covered his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. 

Lucifer snickered. “I can agree with that.” he said. 

“I’m NOT doing anything in that car.” Dean grumbled. “It’d make me feel cheap.”

Sam with all seriousness looked at Lucifer and nodded. “Dean’s a lady and should be treated as such.”

“Screw you, Bitch.” Dean snapped. 

Mary Rose gasped and pointed at Dean. “You say bad word Unca Dean. No p’esents for you.”

Sam and Gabriel paused for a moment before cracking up in laughter. 

Lucifer joined in on the laughter, his head buried in his knees to keep his face hidden. 

* * *

Hours later, the car load of Winchesters and Angels parked outside of the water park, right next to Castiel’s gold colored Lincoln. Gabriel gently shook Mary Rose, who’d taken an impromptu nap, so she could see her birthday surprise. “Wake up, Gumdrop. Time for your birthday surprise.”

She scrunched up her face, obviously displeased with being messed with while she slept. But after some careful prodding on Gabriel’s part, she opened her eyes and looked around. “Where are we?”

“A very special place for little adorable princess who has a birthday today,” Lucifer hummed happily. 

“You’ll like this place.” Sam said as he opened her car seat. 

Dean hopped out of the car and pulled his shirt and pants off right there in the parking lot, revealing his black swim trunks underneath. 

Mary Rose clung to Gabriel’s neck and watched Dean in confusion. “Papa? How comes Unca Dean gettin’ naked?”

Lucifer gave a fake wolf whistle as he watched Dean. “Getting nakey for Cas?” he teased. 

Dean smirked at Lucifer. “I have trunks on, but keep your fantasy alive. I won’t judge.”

Lucifer laughed and began taking his own shirt off

Sam and Gabriel let out twin whistles of appreciation, complete with Gabriel’s eyebrow waggle. 

Lucifer laughed and held his arms out for Mary. “Mary, do you want to see what your surprise is?” he asked. 

Mary Rose nodded but looked confused. “Mommy, why is you in you’s swimmies?”

Lucifer picked Mary up and rested her on his shoulders and faced the water park. “Do you see what that says?”

She stared at the sign for a moment before leaning down and stage whispering to Lucifer. “I can’t read it, Mommy.”

Lucifer chuckled and looked up at her. “How about. . . ‘water park’?”

“What’s that?” She asked as she looked around, her eyes landing on one of the large slides seen above the fence and growing wide. “MOMMY, LOOK! A slide. Can I goes on it. Please with gummies on tops?”

Sam, Dean, Gabriel and Castiel finally got down to their trunks and joined Lucifer and Mary. “I would hope your Mommy would let you.” Dean said as he passed by with Castiel in tow; the youngest seraph in a pair of trunks covered in yellow bees.

Lucifer brought Mary down to his hips and kissed her nose. “Happy birthday, Princess. Let’s go get you changed into your swimmies before you go down the slide.”

Soon the Winchesters and Angels got into the park and got Mary changed into her swimsuit and water shoes. Mary Rose ran ahead of them, or at least tried to if it wasn’t for the firm hold Gabriel had on her hand, so she ended up tugging her father towards the big slide causing the angel to laugh good naturedly at his daughter's antics. “Slow down, Gumdrop. We’ll get there.” 

When they reached the slide there was a sign that said “Must be this tall to ride” and Mary Rose was a foot too short. The gate attendant stopped them and very politely explained that Mary Rose couldn’t go in this ride, but there were plenty of things in the children's park for her and of course the Wave Pool.   

Mary looked up at Lucifer, who she knew was a bigger soft touch than her daddies. “But I wanna.” She said with wide, tearful looking eyes. 

Lucifer sighed and looked at the attendant. “What if there was an adult going down with her?” he asked politely. 

The attendant that barely looked old enough to vote stopped and looked around at the sign of rules. Smiling when she saw the rule at the bottom of the height board, she nodded. “Sure. I’m sorry for the confusion.” She said as she opened the gate for them. 

“It’s of no issue, I understand.” Lucifer smiled warmly and kneeled down next to Mary. “Come on, Princess, let’s go down the slide.” he said.

“YES!” She squealed as she pulled free of Gabriel’s hand and started to run off towards the stairs leading to the top of the slide. 

“Mary! Wait for me!” Lucifer called, running after her in his Speedo. 

Dean slapped his brother on the shoulder and grinned. “Last one up does dishes for a week.” Then he took off running after Lucifer. 

Gabriel shrugged at Sam and followed Dean, easily passing him with a little help of his grace. 

“I like doing dishes.” Castiel said but still ran after his brothers and mate and leaving Sam the last to start running. 

After some minor shoving and laughing, it was Gabriel who was last to reach the top. “Dad dammit.” he panted. 

Lucifer let Sam, Dean, and Castiel go first, chuckling at his brother before squatting down and holding his arms open for Mary. “Ready to go down?” he asked. 

Mary Rose looked down the chute and backed away with a trembling lip. “No.” 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Lucifer asked. 

She looked at the rushing water and the loud noises and started to cry silent tears. “I scared.” She whispered. 

“That’s okay,” Lucifer soothed, kneeling in front of her and making sure that the straps of her suit were going to stay on her shoulders. “I’ll be  _ right here  _ with you, holding onto you and making sure nothing bad happens. It’s okay to be scared. But you’re a very brave little princess, and  _ I  _ think you can face this.” 

“M’ a brave princess.” She says with a sniffle and the back of her hand wiping across her eyes. Her mommy always made her feel brave and able to do everything she could think of. “Bu’ it’s really big.”

“It is  _ very  _ big, I agree,” Lucifer smiled. “But it’s so mommies and daddies can help their little princes and princesses down the slide. Just like I’m going to do for you.”

“You no drop me?” Mary Rose looked up into Lucifer’s eyes with complete trust and hope that he’d keep her safe. 

“Never, princess. I won’t drop you  _ ever. _ ” Lucifer smiled warmly and melted at the trust in her eyes. 

She lifted her arms in the universal sign of all children that she wanted picked up. The sound of feminine sighs and a few “aww’s” were heard behind Lucifer as the women around him watched their interaction. One of them even shoved her husband’s shoulder and scowled. “Dammit, why can’t you ever talk to our kids like that?” she hissed. 

Lucifer picked Mary up and gave her a quick cuddle. “Love you, princess.” 

“What’s the hold up?” Sam asked as he ascended the last few steps and bypassed the line to get to Lucifer and Mary Rose.

“She had a minor freak out, that’s all,” Lucifer said, his eyes roaming over Sam’s form appreciatively. “I think we’re ready though. Are we, Princess?” 

Mary Rose nodded with one last sniffle. “Ready.”

Sam looked at the line and bit his lip. “You might have to go to the end of the line now.” 

“Why?” Lucifer asked, looking at his mate.

Sam leaned in and spoke soft and low. “Because it wouldn’t be polite to cut in line. It’s a short one compared to others.” 

One of the last women to have witnessed Lucifer’s handling of his daughter’s fears tapped Sam on the shoulder, having heard him mention going to the end of the line. “Excuse me, but I’ll let her go before me. She couldn’t help being scared.” 

Lucifer gave the woman a warm smile. “Thank you,” he said. “That means a lot to us.” He gave Mary a quick kiss on the cheek. “Especially to her. It’s her birthday today, and coming here was a surprise for her.”

The matronly woman smiled at Mary Rose. “Then Happy Birthday, Cutie. I hope you have fun today.” 

Mary Rose smiled and then hid her face in the crook of Lucifer’s neck while mumbling a giggling thanks. 

Lucifer beamed. “Alright, let’s go down the slide,” he said as he kissed the top of her head. 

Sam sat down on the slide and wiggled his ass in the water making sure it wasn’t going to stick to the plastic. “Watch me, Mary.” He waved to his daughter and pushed off, slipping out of sight with a whoop of joy. 

Mary Rose watched her daddy disappear and puffed up her chest in determination. 

Lucifer smiled and hugged her close. “Ready to go after Daddy?” he asked her. 

She nodded and tightened her grip around his neck. “Yeah.” 

“Let’s go,” Lucifer said,  getting into position on the slide and tucking Mary in between his legs before wrapping his arms around her waist. “Ready?”

“Go Mommy,” Mary Rose said as she gripped his arms tight.

Lucifer pushed off and laughed as he slid down the slide with his daughter, holding onto her tightly. 

Mary Rose screamed at first but in a few short seconds she was laughing and screeching in delight as they twisted and turned through the tunnels. When the reached the bottom, she saw a brief glance of her family before she and Lucifer splashed into the water. 

Lucifer broke surface of the water and made sure Mary was up and held onto her. “Well?” he asked her happily. 

She let out a small cough but smiled wide and bright. “AGAIN!” she shouted. “Papa, Daddy, you see me? I slided in the water.”

“We saw, Gumdrop.” Gabriel said as he waded towards them. 

Lucifer beamed and hugged her tightly. “You want to go down again?” he asked. 

“Yes. Papa take me?” She asked. 

“Of course.” Lucifer looked over at his brother. “Gabe, your turn to take her down.”

“Come here.” Gabriel said as he took Mary Rose into his arms and spun her around. “Hey, Deano.” he shouted across the pool. “We’re going again. You coming?”

Dean shook his head and pointed over to the next ride. “I’m taking Cas to that one. They call it The Hydroplane. It looked like fun.”

“Your loss.” Gabriel said as he marched towards the stairs, talking a mile a minute to Mary. 

Sam chuckled and laced his fingers with Lucifer’s. “Want to go again?”

Lucifer smiled and squeezed his hand. “Yes.” He said warmly. 

They spent the next hour going up and down the slide, each of them taking a turn to holding Mary until Gabriel declared it was time for a break. Wrapping a towel around Mary’s shoulders like a cape he lead them to a concession stand where he ordered hot dogs, funnel cakes and waters for all of them. 

Lucifer began drying his hair with a towel, making it spiky and stick up all over the place, before placing his towel low over his hips. 

Sitting at beside Mary Rose, Sam cuts her hot dog into small pieces for her to handle easier. “So where to next?” 

“The wave pool of course.” Gabriel said as he nearly bit his hot dog in half. 

“You guys should try the Hydroplane.” Dean added as he sat at the table, pulling one of the hot dogs from the tray. “It’s like being a stone thrown across a lake and fu...flipping awesome.” he said, quickly correcting his language. 

“That sounds mildly horrifying,” Lucifer commented, making sure there was enough sauerkraut on his hot dog.

“I thought it felt more like an electron being ejected from an atom.” Castiel said as he took a piece of the funnel cake and stared at it. “What is this?”

“That is funnel cake,” Lucifer announced. “It’s delicious.” 

“Try it, Cas.” Dean said as he smothered his hot dog in ketchup. “It’s kinda like a pancake in a different shape.” 

Castiel popped the pastry into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. 

Lucifer bit into his hot dog and watched his younger brother. 

Shaking his head, he took a sip of water to wash the taste from his mouth. “I don’t like it. All I taste is oil and the burned potatoes cooked before this.”

Lucifer looked at it before looking at Gabriel. “Did you honestly forget to put powdered sugar on his funnel cake?” he asked. 

Gabriel looked at the plate and rolled his eyes. “Cinnamon and sugar not enough? I thought I was supposed to be cutting back.” 

“ _ You  _ are . Castiel doesn’t have to.” Lucifer sighed and snagged the bottle of honey. “Here, try it with this on it.”

Castiel took another piece and poured a little honey on it. He tried the bite and shrugged. “All I taste is honey.”

“Ah, well, more for me,” Lucifer said with a shrug, taking a slice and putting a healthy amount of strawberries on it. 

Mary Rose watched with interest as Lucifer filled his plate. “Can I has some?”

“Of course, baby girl,” Lucifer cooed, nudging his plate over to her. 

Mary Rose reached out and tore off a piece, getting strawberry topping all over her hand before cramming it into her mouth. 

Lucifer giggled and wiped her hand off. “How’s it?” he asked. 

With cheeks stuffed full, she nodded and hummed. 

Lucifer beamed and kissed her hair. 

They finished their lunch and walked around for a bit while their meal settled before making their way to the wave pool. The structure was huge. A giant outdoor swimming pool with a concrete shoreline that tapered off into shallow water for the younger children to wade in. The small family watched in fascination as a siren sounded off and the water began to recede to the deep end as the giant pumps primed themselves to create the wave. One more warning from the siren and the wave was released. A six foot swell escaped from the ‘No Swimming’ zone and swept it’s way towards the shore. 

Castiel was the first to wade into the water up to his chest and wait for the next wave. Gabriel and Lucifer followed him in leaving the Winchester’s to look after Mary Rose. She played in the shallow end near them Sam and Dean and tossed handfuls of water at Sam and Dean. 

Growing bored with splashing her uncle and daddy, she wandered a short distance away to watch a family push each other around on a pool float. That’s when she heard a voice behind her. 

“Hi, I’m Chad.” a young boy of five said to her with a smile. “What’s your name?”

Mary Rose whirled around and stared at the boy before answering. “Mary Rose.”

Chad looked around and didn’t see any adults around and it made him curious. His own mother didn’t let him out of her sight when they were in public. “Where’s your mom? Are you lost?”

“Mommy’s right there.” Mary Rose said, pointing over at Lucifer, who was playfully dunking Gabriel in the wave. 

Chad looked in the direction she’d pointed and wrinkled up his nose in amusement. “That’s not your mom. That’s a daddy.” he turned back towards her and laughed. “Don’t you know what a mommy and daddy are?”

Mary Rose huffed. “He’s too my Mommy. I gots two daddies and a mommy.” She pointed to Lucifer. “He’s Mommy.” 

“Nuh uh, men can’t be mommies and you can’t have two daddies. That’s just weird.” Chad crosses his arms over his chest authoritatively. He knew for a fact that he was right. His own daddy had told him so. “My Dad says two daddy’s is weird and that kids with more end up queer.”

“Wha’s ‘queer’?” Mary Rose asked with another huff. Her family was  _ not  _ weird. 

“It means you’re a weirdo just like your daddies. All three of them.” Chad scowled. “And my dad says that queers are gonna burn in hell forever and ever.”

“Tha’s not true!” Mary Rose shouted. “Hell’s a mean place. Mommy says.” And Mommy knew  _ everything.  _ And her mommy and daddies and uncles didn’t deserve to be there- she was sure what he was saying applied to Unca Dean and Unca Cas. 

“It is true! Dad says God hates weirdos and so he sends them to dance with the devil!” Chad shouted back. 

“God doesn’ hate  _ anyone!  _ Th’Devil was his favorite-est son!” Mary Rose protested. “No hate, only love!” 

Chad shoved Mary Rose hard enough to make her stumble. “The Devil is evil and if you love the devil you’re evil too! Weirdo Devil Lover!”

Mary Rose reacted. Uncle Dean had been teaching her how to fight, and so when she stumbled, she swung back with her right fist, clocking the older boy in the jaw. “‘M not weird!” 

Chad’s scream was high pitched when Mary Rose’s fist connected with his cheek. He’d never been hit by a girl before. The girls in his class always ran away when he yelled at them, they never fought back and it was an earth shattering experience for him. 

The sound of Chad’s cries drew the attention of several adults, Sam and Dean included. Sam was out of his chair in a flash and rushing to his daughter’s side. “Mary Rose, what happened?”

Chad took one look at the man towering above them and ran away to find his mother to tell her about the mean weirdo little girl who’d hit him. 

Mary Rose huffed and looked up at Sam. “ ‘e said that I was weird and tha’ God hated me and you and Papa and Mommy and tha’ God was goin’ to sen’ us to Hell to dance wif th’ Devil an’ when I tol’ ‘im tha’ the devil was ‘is favorite-est son, he shoved me an’ said I was evil for lovin’ th’Devil.” She looked up at her Daddy with big, round eyes. 

Sam sighed as he knelt down in front of her. “Sweety, you know all that stuff he said wasn’t true, right?”

“I know.” Mary sniffled. “Bu’ it hur’. An’ he said Mommy couldn’ be Mommy because he’s a boy. But Mommy acts just like a girl Mommy, doesn’ he?” 

“He’s an awesome Mommy, because he loves you and tucks you in. Makes you all your favorite things to eat. It doesn’t matter what a Mommy looks like on the outside it’s what they do that makes a mommy.” Sam explained gently as he brushed a hand over her head. “Do you think it’s wrong for Mommy to be a boy?”

“Nu uh!” Mary shook her head. “Mommy’s best Mommy!!”

“Damn right he is.” Dean added to the conversation. When  he looked off in the direction that the boy had ran to he saw man with a pot belly and too much hair from chin to belly button stomping their way with Chad’s hands clutched in his. “Sammy, heads up. You better take Rosemary into the water for a bit. I’ll take care of this.” 

Sam caught sight of the angry father making his way towards them and nodded. The last thing he wanted was to upset Mary Rose even more and she didn’t need to hear whatever this man had to say. Obviously it wasn’t going to be pleasant if what came out his child’s mouth was any indication. “You sure?” He asked Dean as he stood with Mary in his arms. 

Dean waved him off. “Go. Before asshat gets here.” 

“Let’s go play with Mommy and Papa.” Sam said to Mary Rose with a smile. 

“Okay,” Mary said with a warm smile, cuddling into her Daddy. 

Sam waded out to the deeper water while keeping a tight hold on Mary Rose. 

Dean squared his shoulders with an irritated but bored expression as the burly man approached him. 

“I hear your little girl’s beatin’ up on other kids.” The man said in southern drawl that showed that he wasn’t from the area. It was too thick and had a lilt that gave away that he was from the further southern states than Kansas. 

“I wouldn’t call a single punch ‘beatin’ up’ but from what I heard the boy deserved it.” Dean said with a smirk he usually gave most people who irritated him. 

“Something the matter?” Lucifer asked as he approached them, running his hands through his hair. 

“Yeah.” The man growled as Chad sniffled beside him. “Your young’un belted mine across the face.”

Dean scoffed. “And it had nothing to do with your kid pushing Mary and telling her that her dad’s and mom were going to burn in hell and that God hated them.” He nodded his head towards the man as he directed his attention to Lucifer. “Twenty bucks says there’s more to what the kid said and another twenty on where he got it from.”

“Oh, really?” Lucifer drawled, turning his head towards the man and his child with a scowl. “And I assume that I’m the worst off because I masquerade as ‘Mommy’?” he asked his brother-in-law. 

“I wouldn’t bet against it.” Dean said. 

“Boys can’t be a mommy.” Chad piped up but was quickly silenced by his father jerking on his hand. 

The man’s face turned to one of disgust that mixed sourly with his anger. “God help us. You two are those kind. No wonder your girl thinks it’s okay to hit.”

“My daughter was taught that if she is being shoved about, she needs to defend herself,” Lucifer backfired. “Considering your son insulted her family, herself, and physically shoved her, I do not mind that she punched your son in the face.” He looked at Dean. “Solid work on the teaching, by the way,” he commented. 

“Thanks. The boy’s lucky she didn’t go for the jewels. That was the first thing I taught her.” Dean said with a self satisfied smile. “So why don’t you take your phobic ass back to your side of the pool and keep your kid away from ours. Then we’ll all be happy.”

Lucifer nodded in agreement and gave the man a hard look. “You should also be thankful that ‘my kind’ are willing to talk civilly and without  _ ad hominem  _ attacks, which are just useless in an argument.” 

The man puffed up his over hairy chest and glared back at Lucifer. “I didn’t use the word homo. You’re puttin’ those words in my mouth.” 

“Learn your basic Latin.” Lucifer snipped. “ _ Ad hominem  _ means ‘attacks to the self’, meaning that you are attacking me and mine as a person, making it personal. Not necessarily calling us gay. Which we are, very much so. And I’m in a polyamorous relationship and have raised my daughter to be kinder and more accepting than your son. Which just goes to show that not all heterosexuals are capable of raising a child. So, technically, you put those words into your own mouth. Not me.” 

“Poly what?” The man asked, clearly confused by and stuck on that particular aspect of Lucifer’s speech. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Watch and learn, moron.” He grabbed Lucifer’s shoulders and pressed their lips together. It was a firm kiss meant more to demonstrate a point and maybe piss the guy off enough for him to leave, but what Dean hadn’t expected was for Lucifer’s lips to be as soft as they were. 

Lucifer gave a surprised little noise, but couldn’t help but smirk and return the kiss ever so slightly, enjoying his brother-in-law’s deviousness. Now he truly understood why Castiel wrote odes and sonnets to Dean’s lips- they were warm and plump, and he couldn’t help but lick the lower one a little bit. 

Dean broke from the kiss with a quick lick to his bottom lip and quirk of an eyebrow. Deciding to tease Lucifer later, he threw his arm around the angel’s shoulder and faced that man who was turning a bright shade of fuscia. “And I’m not the only one he kisses like that. Get the point or should we do it again?”

Lucifer slung his arm around Dean’s waist with a smirk. Mischievously, his hand trailed down and pinched Dean’s rear. “Polyamory. Poly meaning many, amory meaning. . . well, who gives a fuck about that? Basically, he does me, I do him, we do other people in our family. He’s not my only boyfriend- I got a bunch of others. And Mary loves her Uncles and her Daddies. But she especially loves her  _ Mommy. _ And that’s me. I’m the one who tucks her in at night, who reads to her and makes sure her booboos are okay. I’m the one she calls out for when she has a nightmare or isn’t feeling well. And why’s that? Because I’m the first one who found her, who adopted her. I’m the one she feels the most comfortable with. And you know what? That’s a-okay with me. She’s my daughter, and if she wants me to be her Mommy, then that’s what I am.” 

Scowling the man picks up Chad and storms off. In the distance he could be seen barking at his family to pack up their stuff so they could leave. 

Dean waited until the guy was out of earshot and rolled his head towards Lucifer. “Don’t think I didn’t feel that tongue, Luci.”

Lucifer smirked. “Had to make it real, didn’t I?” he teased. “Don’t deny it, I’m a damn good kisser.” 

“I’ve had better.” Dean said as he pulled away and making sure to pinch Lucifer’s ass in retaliation. 

“I could say the same, but let me just say I know why Castiel writes bad poetry devoted to your lips.” Lucifer’s smile was wicked, even as he smacked Dean’s hand away. 

Dean laughed as he headed for the water. “You should read the ones about more interesting body parts. Five words. It runs in the family.”

“I’ve seen you naked, Winchester, and yeah, it runs in the family but Sam’s still bigger!” Lucifer laughed, following Dean into the water. 

Dean splashed Lucifer and grinned. “It’s not the size of the boat. It’s how you handle the helm.”

Lucifer laughed and splashed him back. “Who do you think does the driving of the boat?” He asked with an eyebrow waggle. 

“Sam mostly from what I hear through the walls.” Dean said right before he dove in the deeper water. 

Lucifer shrugged and dove in after Dean, grinning as he swam gracefully in the water. 

* * *

Dean carried Mary out of the park where she laid her head on his shoulder. She was worn out from playing in the water and sun for hours and was content to be held and carried to the car. But one thing pressed in on her mind. “Mommy?” she called out.

“Yes, Princess?” Lucifer asked, drying his hair with his towel. 

“How come you and Unca Dean kissed?” She asked bluntly. 

Gabriel let out an indignant squawk and whipped his head around to glare at Lucifer. Castiel, although silent leveled an equally hard stare at Dean. 

Sam stopped in his tracks and pulled his towel off his head. “You and Dean kissed?” Sam said with a growl to his voice. 

“Chill, guys, it was to get that idiotic homophobe out of our hair. He’s the one who initiated, not me,” Lucifer defended himself. 

“Yea, but did you have to use tongue?” Dean asked as he opened the car to let it air out. “And it worked didn’t it?” He laughed as he grabbed a fresh towel from the back window and dried Mary’s hair. “Should have seen the color the dude turned.”

“He wasn’t turning that beautiful shade of purple until the tongue.” Lucifer pointed out. “Besides,  _ you liked it. _ ” He grabbed his jeans and began slipping them on. 

“Forked tongues aren’t my thing.” Dean sat Mary in her carseat with a towel stretched over it to protect the fabric from the chlorine in Mary’s suit. 

“I didn’t even use a fork!” Lucifer said. “It was a flick with them  _ together. _ Like a normal tongue.”

“Just the tip? Heh, Luci?” Dean said with a smirk at the sophomoric joke. When he turned around to let the others in the backseat he was confronted with a perturbed looking seraph. 

“You’d best hope it was ‘just the tip’, Dean.” Castiel plucked Dean’s keys from his hand, to which the hunter protested, and tossed them to Sam who caught them with practiced ease. “I believe we have much to discuss so I suggest you get in my car without further protest.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something that would probably land him in hot water with his mate but quickly decided against it when he saw the storm blue eyes boring a hole into him. Sighing he stepped around Cas and went to the passenger side of the Lincoln. “Don’t hurt my Baby.” he warned Sam. 

Lucifer gave a farewell salute to Dean, winking at him playfully before sliding into the passenger seat of the Impala, getting comfortable before turning around to look at Mary. “Uncle Dean wanted to prove a point to the mean man with the mean little boy,” Lucifer explained. “And I was right there. Uncle Cas and your Daddies weren’t nearby- although it’d be weird if Daddy and Uncle Dean kissed- so Uncle Dean used me as his kissing buddy.” He smiled at her. “I take it you didn’t like seeing Mommy kissing Uncle Dean.” 

There was a chorus of three negative responses that echoed in the cabin of the Impala. Gabriel leaned forward in his seat and with a hand quickly tangling in the hair on the back of Lucifer’s head, he pulled him into a heated and possessive kiss. Making sure to lick over Lucifer’s lips as if he could obliterate Dean’s touch. 

Lucifer gave a soft moan and melted into his brother’s possessive kiss, hands coming up to fist Gabriel’s shirt. 

“Ewww Papa kissin’.” Mary Rose giggled. 

Gabriel broke from the kiss with a smirk. “How’d you like that, Heylel? Better than Dean?”

Lucifer chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, better than Dean,” he hummed. He turned forward and smirked at Sam. “Good kissing  _ does  _ run in the family, though.” 

Sam grumbled in a way that it sounded near to a growl. He stretched over the distance of the front seat and gripped the bottom of Lucifer’s chin to turn his head before kissing him hard, fast and passionately. Where Gabriel used his tongue to lick at Lucifer’s lips, Sam used his teeth and nipped at the full line of Lucifer’s bottom lip as his tongue darted into his mouth. Finally pulling away to take a breath, Sam said one word before turning to the wheel. “Mine.”

Lucifer drew in a deep breath and smiled happily. “Did you have any doubt, my King?” he asked warmly. 

“No. And neither will you by tomorrow morning.” Sam smirked as he put the car in gear and drove out of the parking lot, his mind spinning with ideas of how to show his amorous angel exactly which Winchester he was mated to. 

Lucifer smirked in return and relaxed. He was going to be one sore archangel, but  _ damn  _ was it worth it.


End file.
